<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>getting an old Friend's help {On Hiatus} by Mylz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184145">getting an old Friend's help {On Hiatus}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylz/pseuds/Mylz'>Mylz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The owl house [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls, The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cursed, F/F, Family Issues, Fluff, Gen, Romance, anger issues, fight, prison-brake, swears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylz/pseuds/Mylz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when Luz learns an ancient spell that can trap someone she decides to get some answer's from Lilith.<br/>thing's don't go as planned and it all ended up in revealing the owl house to the emperor's coven soldier's.<br/>Eda Uses a spell and passes everything Including the house to the earth.<br/>Luz sees a billboard named Mistry Hack,  and then she saw a big S in the ground.<br/>Ford saw how a whole house came from a door with a yellow eye on it, and his gun is prepared<br/>so while this is on Hiatus i might randomly add chapters to it. sol there is still hope.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Dipper Pines &amp; Mabel Pines, Eda Clawthorne/Stan Pines, Ford Pines &amp; Stan Pines, Gideon Gleeful/Mabel Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The owl house [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the new spell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As a matter of note, I'm lazy and I'm going to write a bit and leave it.<br/>I'll complete this soon though but you might get a bit annoyed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was walking in the library when I walked through a shelf which was full of old and dusty shelves, as I was cleaning the book I suddenly saw weird symbols attached to the book as if they were notes. As I looked a bit closer I found that not even a single one of the notes had a circle around them. and they gave me a familiar feeling. Guessing what they were I picked the book off from the shelf and checked it.</p><p>As I was getting out of the library, I saw Amity go into her secret hideout. thinking about the adventures we had together I recalled the fondness I possess for her. she is truly a nice person. what I don't get is that why does she has to act so much like a jerk around me and her Friends. It's as if she has two different personalities. one is for her times of solitude and the other one is for when she is around the people her age. could she be scared of showing others how good a person she is? well, guess I might find out this summer.</p><p> </p><p>Looking around I saw myself in a plain. it was calm in here. and there was no one around. it seemed like a perfect place to practice these Rune's that I found in the old book.</p><p>the Rune was Neon green and Had very complicated Hexagonal Form lines. Whatever it Was, It Was quite complicated.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>                                                 </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>as I looked at the Rune closer, I saw that it missed several parts of the circle and that was the reason it had survived this long.</p><p>putting a paper on top I started redrawing the design.</p><p>about half a minute later the design was redrawn but since it was quite complicated I had to use a very big circle.</p><p>"here goes nothing!" I said as I tapped the rune only to see it starting to burn in a green flame and the ashes starting to surrounding me.</p><p>amused by the beauty of the scene I watched in awe as the ashes got Closer and closer and then a blinding light came out of nowhere.</p><p>still unable to see I tried to get my hand on my eyes when I felt something stopping me from doing so. It was like a thick layer of rope had tied me up.</p><p>-30 minutes later.-</p><p>finally starting to see around me I took the chance to see why cant my hands move then I saw <strong><em>IT</em></strong>.</p><p>There was a thick layer of green glowy things around my hands and feet and that's why I couldn't move them.</p><p>trying to find a way to release myself I spent about another 30 minutes in the struggle to get out when I decided that it was best if I waited for Eda to come to find me. wait for a second!</p><p>no no <em>no no <strong>no no</strong></em> <em>NO NO</em> <strong><em>NOOOO</em></strong>!!!!</p><p>I completely forgot that Eda was out of the demon realm for the weekend. She said something about visiting an old friend of hers.</p><p>What am I going to do?</p><p>Oh, King will come to find me, I bet He Is already searching for me.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>Meanwhile in the owl house</em> </strong>
</p><p>King: snoring and saying 'Oh Luz why aren't you here. I need tummy rubs'</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>We are back to Luz</strong> </em>
</p><p>Who am I kidding! Nobody will even notice I'm gone, I just hope this spell does protect me too, tomorrow I will think of a-</p><p>
  <strong> <em>-Narrator mode-</em> </strong>
</p><p>Luz fell asleep without finishing her sentence.</p><p>What <strong><em>will</em> </strong>happen to Luz?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>everything I write is an instantaneous thought so it might seem very rough and uneven but I will try my best to write in similar mental conditions so it all seems more meaningful</p><p>Hope you enjoy </p><p>Peace<br/>and the rune was my drawing<br/>I might add a little trapped Luz drawing too</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. who really matters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>walking towards the Romance section of the library I saw the human girl from earlier.<br/>she smiles at me and then heads outside of the library.<br/>I don't know why I hated her so much back then but a part of me always liked her.<br/>not to mention that part isn't strong enough to talk when I'm around HER.<br/>I feel as if my mind and body go on autopilot whenever she comes in view.<br/>I gotta stop this! but how?<br/>maybe we can have a real talk when I give her book back to her.<br/>but wait for a second! where DOES Luz live?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>as I entered my hideout, I walked to the shelf I saw a note attached to my diary.</p><p>"I don't remember putting a note here," I said as I picked the note up and started reading.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>dear Amity</p>
  <p>Im sorry again to have read your diary back then, and caused your sibling's to                                                                                get to annoy you more then they usually do, I guess. I justed wanted to ask you                                                                           to forgive me, not only for the diary but for everything. the abomination and the                                                                           witch's duel too.</p>
  <p>another thing i wanted to say is that a wise witch once told me that                                                                                                I gotta be my own witch. and I want to tell it to you. about the covention you should                                                                      know that you are a very good witch and no one needs <strong>covens</strong> to feel special or important,                                                            and dont be too hard on yourself, I do know how it feels when everyone is putting you under pressure.</p>
  <p>your's truelly </p>
  <p>Luz</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>finishing the letter I thought back of all my encounters with her. Is she a bad person?</p><p>why did she do what she did?</p><p>why did I felt so satisfied from reading her letter?</p><p>deciding to not dwell on it too much I decided to read the rest of the 5th book of good witch Azura that she had given me. I was almost at the ending when it suddenly hit me. and boy I didn't think About it this way At ALL.</p><p>I'm not like Azura, I'm like Hecate. She's not the mean one. <strong><em>I AM</em></strong>!</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>The realization was so sudden, but also so True.</p><p>Every time we met, the roles in my head was more of a fairytale than reality. I thought I am Azura and She acts like Hecatewhile, She was Azura in All the times we met. Witches Duel, was when I was mean to her friend, And she did it Only because her friend was hurt by MY actions. And the library incident, She was just trying to befriend me.</p><p>and what have I done regarding her, I Annoyed her in the moon conjuring night. I acted Inmaturlly on the abomination incident. </p><p>I crushed her dog thingy's cupcake on the convention. And here I was trying to not be Cruel. Why! Why am I like this? Why did I stop being friends with, Willow? Why!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh my gooooooooooooosh this neeeeeds editing.<br/>so hi again, I'm not in a good mood so my writing isn't too.<br/>check this later after I update it soon to see a real story</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>